This invention relates to speaker systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to high power, folded-horn systems particularly adapted for use at discos and the like.
Horn loudspeaker systems have become well known in the prior art because of their high efficiency and high fidelity characteristics. Consequently, horn speaker systems can be advantageous at dance halls, discos or other auditoriums where large numbers of people are assembled. In horn speaker sytems direct radiator embodiments comprise a throat mounted transducer which directly feeds a horn. In a folded horn an elongated, curving sound path is provided within an enclosure, the dimensions of which are related to the relatively larger wave length of bass frequencies. Through the folded horn technique a relatively small speaker cabinet can generate significant bass response.
In the prior art a variety of folded horn speaker systems are known. For example, a folded horn system in which the sound path is curved 180.degree. is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,703, issued to D. Martin Aug. 6, 1957. The latter reference discloses a transducer sealed within an internal compartment which directs sound into the throat of a twisted horn. Examples of other somewhat relevant horn or bass reflex speaker cabinets are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,205,804; 2,815,087; 3,912,866; 2,815,086; and 2,871,971.
One problem experienced with prior art folded horn speaker cabinets concerns their characteristically significant distortion. We have determined that much of the distortion generated with prior art folded horn speaker systems results from the employment of parallel surfaces on opposite sides of a horn path which result in continued reflection and re-reflection of the sound to generate standing waves and distortions. Another problem with prior art folded horn systems is that they tend to be resonant at a characteristic frequency, which can result in damage to the speaker or transducer driver utilized within the apparatus.